


The Sweetest Slice (Part One)

by MinervaFeatherflight



Series: Our Path [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFeatherflight/pseuds/MinervaFeatherflight
Summary: Continuing with the sweet love scenes is the third installment in the series of one-off fanfics, The Sweetest Slice (Part One). Byleth and Lysithea are nervous. People are apparently waiting downstairs, but for what reason?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Our Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662511
Kudos: 16





	The Sweetest Slice (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fanfic in the series of one-off fanfics, however, there are two fanfics you should at least read before this one. First, A Night To Remember, and then The Wounds We Bear, Together. There will be more in this series eventually so stay tuned for more.

The Sweetest Slice

Imperial Year 1191

Day 9 of the Red Wolf Moon

Archbishop Byleth's Room

"Stay calm Lysithea." Lysithea chided herself. "I know it's a big day, but nearly hyperventilating over it isn't going to get you anywhere." Lysithea rapidly fanned her cheeks with both hands, trying to cool herself down. Knowing that Byleth would be coming to check on her soon, she tried her best to clear away her stress, but she knew her anxiety wouldn't hide its face that easily. Just then Lysithea heard footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs who she assumed were Byleth's. "Perfect timing as usual." Lysithea thought to herself as she walked over to the bed and sat atop it, still mired in her almost overwhelming stress.

"Lysithea?" Byleth called as he climbed the stairs. Byleth had a slice of cake topped with mousse on a plate in his right hand which he hoped would get Lysithea to open up about her nervousness. Byleth wasn't perfect by any means either. He was also feeling anxious in the pit of his stomach, but it was an anxiety completely separate of it's other forms. This anxiety was mostly accompanied by a rush of jumbled, happy emotions, whereas the battlefield anxiety was coupled with worrying. Jeralt had already taught him to clear away his battlefield anxiety and open up about it after the fight was finished since daydreaming or worrying is a sure way to be killed as a mercenary, but Byleth doubted Jeralt would have had a solution for this type of anxiety.

"There you are Lys! I knew I'd find you here." Byleth, relieved that he had found Lysithea in time, sighed happily.  
Lysithea looked up at Byleth and asked him to sit and talk with her for a few minutes, to which Byleth agreed to and made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"So you're nervous too, huh?" Byleth asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of impossible to not be on a day like today." Lysithea replied.

"No kidding." Byleth responded. "Even though we've been rigorously practicing for this day over the last month and I feel confident I won't mess up, I still can't, and I know I won't be able to shake this feeling of nervousness rooted within me. It's the day of our wedding after all. It's meant to be the biggest day of my life. Our lives."

"I knew it wouldn't disappear, but I still had to calm down for the sake of the others waiting downstairs. Sweat was pouring from my forehead faster than I could wipe it off." Lysithea said with a smile back on her face.

"There's that astounding smile I've come to know and love Lysithea." Byleth reached over and held Lysithea's hand in his own. "We're going to be just fine. Everything will work out, and I'm sure that we'll be so overcome with joy after the ceremony is over that it will totally clear the anxiety we are feeling right now from our thoughts." Byleth stood up and remembered he had brought a slice of cake with him that he was holding in his hand the entire time. "I brought you a slice of the cake Luìs our baker and head chef had made a day ago. I understand you might not want it now since there will be a wedding cake later, but I think you should eat it so your nerves don't make you feel too sick during the whole ceremony."

"But my face will get all messy, and I'll ruin my makeup. It will be a big hassle to try and fix myself up again and you know we don't have time for this." Lysithea replied with furrowed eyebrows and a soft, saddened expression in her eyes. She gathered herself and realized what she said might have come out a bit harsher than she intended. "I'm sorry if that came out a little too brash sounding Byleth. You tempted me with cake I couldn't have right now after all, and you know how much I love sweets. I know you didn't mean to, or that the thought didn't cross your mind since you just wanted to take care of me, but I'm a bit flustered right now."

Lysithea stood up, fixing her long gown and brides veil. Byleth stared at his soon-to-be wife with warm eyes, privy to shedding a tear at any moment. He couldn't help looking at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Stunning, and glowing radiantly. He found it near impossible to believe that the mercenary teacher from the last ten years was about to wed a girl this captivating both inside and out. He almost had to slap himself to break out of the trance he so easily found himself in. Byleth closed his jaw and gently dabbed his eyelids to avoid tearing up at the most inopportune time, and stood up beside Lysithea, who only now noticed him gawking at her in disbelief.

"Hey handsome, you might want to take in as much as you can since this is the only day you can." Lysithea teased. In truth, this had only been the first time she had seen Byleth look proper and in a suit. She could tell he wasn't used to it because he kept trying to straighten out his posture and continuously fidgeted with the sides of his suit pockets despite being told by his trusted confidant and retainer Varella that he would smudge sweat into it if he kept it up. Lysithea couldn't blame him though, she too felt a little too out of her element with the fancy beads and silk wrapped around her body, and flower necklace. She thanked Sothis that she wasn't allergic to any of the flowers around her neck. Even the veil she wore was too long, she wasn't used to tripping over it, and she likely never would be. The one thing she worried most about was tripping and falling during the aisle walk and ruining the wedding forever. "This wasn't a normal wedding that a few of her family members could tell the others to not spread word of if she messed up," Lysithea told herself a few hours ago when the worry and panic first started to make an appearance, "This was a royal wedding, and there was no way some guy with a book and quill wouldn't secretly write about her stumbling and add it to the history books."

"Are you ready to return downstairs Lysithea?" Byleth asked, placing his left hand on Lysithea's right shoulder. Lysithea blinked three times in quick succession and almost had to take a step back from being so lost in the swamp of her fears in the belly of bottomless chasm in her imagination. "I'm fairly certain the guests and travelling reverend have been waiting at least for me to show up and take my place for five minutes now."

"I'm sorry Byleth, let's go." Lysithea responded, still trying to shake some of her doubts away and out of her mind. The two walked side by side, hand in hand out of Byleth's room and down the two sets of staircases with Byleth once again trying to relax Lysithea and reassure her that she looked lovely and that she would be fine, and that moment seemed to blur past both of them because their brains only seemed to tell them what was going on when they were about to walk right into Vinmeyer Ordelia, Lysithea's father.

"Woah woah you two lovebirds." Vinmeyer chuckled while stepping aside, trying to alert them that they were about to walk into a table. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl Byleth, I'm happy for the two of you."

Byleth, who was busy reassuring Lysithea that the night was sure to be splendid, finally looked up and realized where he was. He had almost guided Lysithea and himself into a table full of refreshments.

"Phew, Count Ordelia! It's great that you spoke to us when you did." Byleth lightly shuddered thinking of the disaster that could have happened if he had taken a few more steps. "Here I was trying to convince your daughter that everything would go smoothly when I was moments away from living my worst nightmare as of late myself! Thanks for looking out for us again."

"Are you nervous then Byleth?" Hera Ordelia asked out of curiosity. She had been standing next to Vinmeyer before Byleth and Lysithea had shown up, forcing the two to separate.

"Yes. We both are, but we've got no choice but to go out there for the sake our future." Byleth answered while fidgeting with his pockets again.

"Right you are!" Vinmeyer replied. "I'll take great care of Lysithea while you're out there waiting for her to enter. Every couple gets extremely nervous on their wedding day, but there's a better time for conversing than now, you're late. The reverend has been waiting for over five minutes now, so go on Byleth! Everything will be just fine!"

"Right. Thank you." Byleth replied while briskly walking towards the doors that led to the spot in the amiibo gazebo he was asked to stand. Vinmeyer and Hera hugged Lysithea tightly and they prepared a couple times for when Vinmeyer would walk Lysithea down the aisle to Byleth before actually getting into place.

The clanging of a bell told them that the wedding ceremony had started, and strangely enough, for both Byleth and Lysithea, their previous almost overwhelming anxiousness faded away, chased out by their minds which shut down for awhile. Byleth should have been focusing on the scripture passages and general thanks to the audience members and all family present including the soon-to-be wedded couple, but he couldn't get the image of Lysithea in her white, purple and red wedding gown out of his mind from back in the tower. He didn't know how many minutes went by because he kept thinking of the bright future they were going to have as well as the memories he wished to retain of this day when he barely heard the reverend speak the words "We now call upon the bride to enter with her father down the wedding aisle."

Everyone in attendance turned their heads towards the red and gold curtains shielding the opening to watch Lysithea and Vinmeyer walk through while purple lilac petals rained down from the second floor. Byleth, who had thought he had seen the most beautiful sight before in his room was completely blown away once more. This time however, he allowed his eyes to take a snapshot of his love and fixed his slack jaw and bugged out eyes immediately in order to retain his composure. Lysithea then arrived to her position facing Byleth and the two locked eyes together, and in that moment, time almost seemed to grant them a moment of silence as they stared into the great beyond through each other's eyes. They were taken back to the days when they used to be teacher and student, and when they were fighting along side each other during the five year long War for The Freedom of Fodlan, also known as the War of Liberation, and then to the five years after the War of Liberation when they were cruelly separated by fate while Lysithea had to meet with many of the other Alliance Nobles in the many roundtable conferences, then finally with Byleth slipping the ring onto Lysithea's pinky finger while they stared at the gorgeous sunset, the day they finally moved forward with their marriage plans as Lysithea reliquished the Ordelia territory to Lorenz. The memories ended abruptly and the two had realized it had been a long eleven years since they had known each other. Byleth being allowed to see Lysithea from back when she was fifteen and then within the blink of an eye, see how far she had come, standing before him at the age of twenty-six now almost made his eye tear up once more. "It had really been eleven years..." Byleth thought in his mind. "I've waited so long for this moment, and I'm sure you felt just as impatient as I have these years." Lysithea replied as if she and Byleth had a magical link with each other and could telepathically talk with each other. Then in harmony, they both cried out in their minds "And I'd never trade this moment for anything else!" 

As they snapped back to reality, they heard the reverend talking. "Byleth, do you take Lysithea to be your wife for the rest of your days, through thick and thin?" It appeared they had spoken and recited their vows already while thinking back on the times that lead up to now, as odd as that was.

"I do." Byleth spoke confidently.

"And do you, Lysithea, take Byleth to be your husband for the rest of your life, as long as it will be?" The reverend asked Lysithea, turning to face her.

"I do." Lysithea answered with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Then the two of you may kiss under the holy protection of our goddess. May your days together be long and full of warmth." The reverend closed off his speech.

"I love you Byleth." Lysithea proclaimed.

"I love you too Lysithea, and I always will." Byleth responded.

The two of them held onto each other. Byleth grabbed Lysithea by the waist and Lysithea held on to Byleth's upper back just underneath his armpits and the two locked lips for what felt like an eternity. Byleth noticed Lysithea's lips tasted of cherries blossoming in the summer, full of warmth and giving off a calming feeling, as if they were by a lake, relaxing close to the tide and listening to the waves crash ashore on a nice evening with nobody around for miles. In this moment, all worries, doubts and fears they previously had melted away upon contact with each other. This newfound excitement they had built in a matter of a few seconds completely had them head over heels for each other once again. They felt as their two spirits finally fell at ease next to one another and held hands. They had the feeling those hands were clasped together permanently now.

"I have no idea what the future holds in store for us," Lysithea started to speak to Byleth, "but if every moment feels like an eternity with you by my side, I'll never have to second-guess my life again."

"I don't really have anything wise to say to you right now Lysithea, all I know is that no matter what time of day it is, how far apart we'll be or who dares to try and keep us from seeing each other, I promise I'll never stop loving you my sweet." Byleth responded.

"Speaking of sweets Byleth, I've found a new craving, even surpassing my love for cake."

"Oh? This is news to me."

"When I was mulling over some thoughts earlier in the tower before you arrived and helped me calm down, I realized something. Because of you, I can look at how short my life may have been, or still can be, and I can truly say it was a life worth living." Lysithea said while letting her happy tears flow from the corners of her eyes. "The sweets I now crave are the memories we make along the way Byleth, and in this moment, I can proudly say I'm feasting on the sweetest slice of life that I've ever had the chance to indulge myself in. You brought meaning back into my life, which I thought nearly impossible all those years ago, and then you brought me joy, which I thought was forever out of my reach. Now you've given me the future for us to spend together, and I intend to make you feel the same way as I do for the rest of our lives together."

"Lysithea," Byleth replied with tears now running down the sides of his cheeks, "I promise to bring you happiness and more back into your life. I'll hold you dear to me, always and forever."

Everyone had gotten up to go sit in their tables and wait for the newlywed couple to join them, and Byleth started to turn to join them.

"Well then Lysithea, shall we join them?" Byleth asked as he started to walk down the carpeted floor to join the rest of the guests. Lysithea put her hand on his shoulder this time, and pulled him back into a tight embrace.

"Just a little while longer Byleth." Lysithea whispered pleadingly into his ear. "Let's enjoy this sweet moment together."

Part One END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic, and if you loved it, make sure to give me a kudos! :) I won't lie, it's the main force driving me to make more. Don't feel like your one like doesn't matter with me, because it well and truly does. I hope you continue to look out for the new installments coming soon. Also, a new fanfic series I'm working on, a stoner comedy s***post fic called The Bronze Deer is out now. It will be a series, so make sure you are up to date. The second episode will be coming next.


End file.
